Commercially available organohalohydrosilanes are contaminated with boron, which is often troublesome in products which are produced therefrom, such as preferably electronic components.
There is a known process for purifying alkoxysilanes (EP 223210, 13, Nov. 1986, Toray), in which an alkoxysilane is heated in the presence of a purifying agent (acid clay or metal halide) and treated with a neutralizing agent, and the alkylalkoxysilane is removed from neutralization by-products and excess neutralizing agent (chlorine reduction).